


Incubus

by DarthFucamus



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Teratophilia, Vampires, Werewolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/pseuds/DarthFucamus
Summary: The scene in the garden from Lucy's point of view. Poor, poor Lucy.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a flash "nanofic" to help me write my nanowrimo novel when I got stuck.

The rain threatens on every gust of moist wind under the dark skies. The tempest swells, battering her with damp leaves and twigs, just to retreat like the heavens must take a breath between gusts.

Lucy barely feels it; the palpable pounding of blood at her temples offers a more compelling concern… that she will not reach the center of the gardens before she immolates.  
Her body is hot, so hot, even the relentless storm, tearing at her dressing gown like desirous hands, cannot cool her.

This dream, like so many others of late, is so real. Yet she is not in full control, and she is free of concerns for propriety and modesty. She is free, and that is how she knows she is dreaming. Such liberty, to walk as bare and unadorned as a babe beneath God’s stormy skies, she will never truly know in the waking world.

She feels her bare feet sink into sodden, muddy soil. Like she is a child again, not constrained by the tenets of modern womanhood. Breasts cling to sheer red gauze, unbound so she may breathe deep, her hands roam over her soft, all but exposed belly, like a lover’s first touch, as she follows where her body leads…

Her back touches the stone bench and she gazes into the sky, grasping shamefully at herself, desperate for release from the skin that constricts, scalding now until she’s sure the rain droplets turn to steam before touching her. Tantalus, fated never to gain his reward.

She feels another’s hands on her bare thighs and the urgent longing finds its answer. A man, a lover, a divine creature. Lucy cedes her body and feeds her terrible lust the only way she knows how, the way the illustrated women do in her books. It is what he wants, because it is what she wants. What she has always wanted.

Strong arms sink claws into her hips, snagging delicate material, tearing at it with a violent passion she’s only caught in glimpses, buried deep in the eyes of her suitors as they look upon her… and in the eyes that watch her now.

Except this gaze isn’t guarded, it’s demanding and ravenous. Pain blooms as she is dragged bodily over the damp, rough stone surface, meeting a misshapen figure made of skin and hair and brutish musculature. The blood-heavy seat of her femininity mashes brazenly against an unyielding abdomen and her center clenches tight. She whimpers for the small relief it gives and how badly it yet aches between her legs. Her hands are not her own, weakly grasping at him, afraid to look but needing to feel.

He is a beast in form and drive and she is but a tender fawn. She is ill equipped to weather the savage desires she seeks in her uninhibited dreams, so it is fitting that she would find the answer in a creature like him, here.

As if in anticipation of her carnal urges, something firm and wet slides against her bare inner thigh, long and firm enough to feel like a weapon. His body covers her, smelling of musky sweat and iron.

His tongue glistens before disappearing against the flesh of her breast, purling around a puckered nipple through a sheer barrier of flimsy silk. He grunts like a dog as he flicks fire into her lungs with his needy, suckling mouth. Burning eyes return to her face and massive hands encompass her bosoms, squeezing and rolling the soft mounds of flesh.

Her skin boils, her mouth opens in a wordless moan and the fearsome skies flash bright enough to show red through her sealed eyelids, and she feels so exposed. 

Never has she been so watched, as though the raging heavens are an extension of his sight. Never has she had her most self-indulgent love of external regard and fixation so fulfilled. She sees him even with her eyes closed, she can’t escape. Is it too much? She doesn’t know.  
Hard, and wet the sticky pillar of firm flesh digs into her belly as their bodies press, and he covers her mouth with his, grasping her ever tighter, closer, until she cannot breathe.

Hard and sharp and wet he ravages her mouth, leaving her lips bitten and swollen, and when he squeezes her against him next her breasts are pressed nearly flat against his heaving ribs.

The tapered tip of the bestial organ, rigid as bone, threatens to stab her gut with the frenzy of his rutting as his brutal kiss finds her throat…

The penetration is both more shocking and more pleasant than she knew, and Lucy utters a tremulous gasp. There is blood, as she was warned by her governesses and her mother. There, too, is the pain, as is to be expected when the virgin seal is broken in such a visceral union.

But the pleasure… they never warned her of that. She is overcome with a terrible euphoria as her trapped, roiling tension finds a way out, body curling and arching and opening and spilling…

The unbearable heat is drawn, taken from her until her toes and her fingers go blessedly numb. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows what that means. 

She always knew her cravings for knowledge of the flesh would be her undoing, but faced with that imminent satisfaction, she cannot help but surrender to the tempest that consumes her.

So close to fulfillment, past the tipping point, she can only give herself to it, and to him…

Surely he is a dream. But it’s better to call him what he is. A nightmare, an incubus…

Lucy fears she will never wake.

Worse yet… she fears that she doesn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, follow me on Twitter since Tumblr is imploding. My username is gomakeawaffle though full disclosure I’m still figuring the platform out


End file.
